Alzheimer's disease is the principal cause of dementia and the most common neurodegenerative disease. This disease, progressive in nature, is characterized by memory loss and degradation of language skills, orientation and judgment. The nature of the symptoms, which are often confused with the physiological troubles of old age, severity and the age at which they appear vary from individual to individual. This contributes to the difficulty in establishing a diagnosis during the early stages of the disease.
Currently, there is no robust and specific signature for Alzheimer's disease that makes it possible to diagnose this pathology, most notably the various stages of the progression of the disease. The availability of an effective diagnostic test, in particular an early test, would enable patients to be cared for at the onset of the disease and thus to benefit from more effective and suitable treatments under optimal conditions.